


The Five People You Meet in WITSEC

by Highlander_II



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), House M.D., In Plain Sight, Iron Man (Movies), MacGyver (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Things, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or Five People Mary's Inducted into WITSEC who were ridiculously memorable.</p>
<p>Mary inducts five unusual folks into the program.</p>
<p>This is a series of cross-over shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allison Cameron

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx to my beta - [](http://ariestess.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ariestess**](http://ariestess.dreamwidth.org/).

Allison Cameron, now Allison Daley, was one of the easiest transitions into WITSEC Mary had ever managed. She read all the information, asked relevant questions, signed the MOU and settled into her new apartment and her new job. Teaching was a bit different from working an emergency room, but Allison seemed to take well to it.

Allison had no problems at all, until suddenly, someone from her past made a sneaky appearance in her life. Mary was furious. At least until she learned that Allison hadn't called, notified or spoken to anyone from her past in New Jersey. As it turned out, House had spent two years trying to locate Allison.

"How did you penetrate WITSEC security protocols?" Marshall had asked.

With a frown, House said, "I didn't _penetrate_ anything." Mary was positive she saw him leering at her with the word 'penetrate'. Dirty bastard.

"Then what did you do? How did you find her?" Mary growled as calmly as possible.

House was leaned back in the chair, feet up on the table, his cane rolling with a practiced smoothness between his fingers. "I looked."

Mary scowled at House.

"Look," the doctor rumbled, "I didn't break any laws. I traced patterns. Things most people would never notice." He dropped his feet to the floor and leaned forward over the table. "It took me most of two years. If I'd hacked WITSEC, I'd've been here a lot sooner."

"But you've left a trail. Travel plans, credit card statements, meals..." Marshall listed.

"Paid cash for everything. Traveled under an assumed name. No one knows I'm here and I left my cell phone in 'Jersey." House was as cool and collected as anyone Mary had ever seen.

"You can't guarantee that. We'll have to move her," Mary grumbled. That was always a pain in the ass.

House shrugged. "I'll just find her again."

Mary frowned at House and folded her arms on the table. "Why is it so important for you to know where she is?"

House cast a sideways glance at Mary, but said nothing.

Mary sighed heavily. "We can do this, but only if it's by our rules. All communication goes through us. If you want to visit, you let us know. Got it?"

House nodded once. "Can I go pester my former co-worker now?"


	2. Angus MacGyver

MacGyver's transition to WITSEC was fairly uneventful, with the exception of getting him to stop building shit. His name was changed to Andrew MacKenzie, since he had such an unusual first name, and Mary conceded to ensuring people could call him 'Mac'. They even brought his son into the program with him - despite the kid being in his late twenties.

But, getting him to stop building and constructing gadgets and whatsits from scraps was like pulling teeth. Mary explained to both of them - Mac and his son, Sam - that they couldn't keep 'MacGyvering' things. It was too well-known a trait.

"I can't help it. Something breaks, I fix it," Mac explained.

"Next time call a plumber," Mary insisted, regarding the pipe fitting that had come undone or something.

"Or, alternatively," Marshall suggested, "go to the hardware store."

Mac had agreed and Mary had left slightly less disgruntled than when she'd gotten there. How did she end up with some of these hard-case witnesses?

But the plumbing incident was just the beginning. Some madman showed up and tried to kill Mac. A hired assassin? How had that guy found him?

When she asked about it, Mac explained how Murdoc - the assassin - had been trying to kill him for years and had never succeeded. MacGyver was the one contract Murdoc had failed to complete.

"Yes, but how did he find you?" Mary asked.

Mac shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't play by the rules, so I'll never be able to hide from him."

"You know, no one has ever been harmed in WITSEC as long as they've followed the rules..."

"I _am_ following the rules," Mac stated. "Murdoc's not." He slid a glass of water onto the table. "But he'd never lead anyone to me. He wants to kill me himself."

"That's very reassuring," Mary sighed.


	3. Danny Williams

Danny Williams was a bit stickier to bring into the program. His name was changed to Danny Richards - and that was the easy part. However, there was the complication of his daughter. He wanted to bring her with him, but his ex-wife resisted. A lot.

Danny was adamant that he be allowed to see his daughter as often as possible. Short of the entire Edwards family joining WITSEC, that would be very difficult. They could arrange periodic visits to undisclosed locations, but even that could be dangerous.

While Danny had no problem with the risks, his ex-wife was still fighting him on his wishes. Before it could boil into a screaming match, Mary stepped in and asked Grace what she wanted to do.

Separate from any of the parents, Mary sat in a room with a couch and some toys - at Marshall's recommendation - and asked the girl what she wanted. It took her a little while to answer, but she wanted to live with her mother and visit her father - just like she already did.

Mary made sure Grace understood that she couldn't tell anyone at all about her father - not where he lived, not that he was alive, nothing. Mary explained that she understood it would be hard, but that it was to keep Grace's father safe. Once she was sure Grace understood, she approached Grace's mother with the plan while Danny spent some time with his daughter.

"Danno, why can't you live in Hawai'i anymore?" Grace asked her father as Mary was closing the door. She wanted to stay and listen to what Danny told his daughter, but she needed to smooth out plans with the ex- so the man could have a few days a year to spend with his little girl.

Apparently hearing that Grace really wanted to be able to see her father was enough to tip the scale for the girl's mother. That and Marshall laying out the details of the travel and the escorts. Grace and Danny would be as safe as the Marshals could make them during their visits.

Mary would never admit it, but she actually teared up watching Danny say good-bye to his daughter. She even managed a smile when he thanked her - almost profusely - for arranging the visitation with his daughter as she drove him home. Some days, she really loved her job.


	4. Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden

Dear sweet Jesus on a crispy cracker, Harry Dresden (Now Harry Simon) was the single most complicated person she ever had to work into the program. He claimed to be a wizard, which was absurd, because there was no such thing. He insisted he needed either an ice chest or an ancient refrigerator, plus a large supply of candles and some other things she felt were utterly ridiculous.

By the time she received the fourth call from the power company about the entire block shorting out, she wished she had listened to the crazy man. She knocked on his door. When he answered, she handed him a mega-box of candles and a receipt for an old refrigerator that would be delivered that day.

He smiled and thanked her.

"Anything else I need to know about, beanstalk?" she asked.

"No. Just don't be too upset if my phone cuts out when you call."

Mary sighed and left him to his candles.

Things seemed okay for a few weeks until she and Marshall were called to a small restaurant where their witness was facing off against some sort of furry tentacle creature.

"Stay back!" Harry growled. "Don't let the tentacles touch you!"

Mary could honestly admit that getting anywhere near the tentacles was the furthest thing from her mind. "What _is_ that thing?"

Harry called out something Mary didn't understand. She decided hiding behind the bar was better than having him repeat what he'd said.

She and Marshall watched their witness expertly - or what they considered expertly - dispatch the creature with what looked like a giant light show. All that remained of the... thing... was a gelatinous pool of goo.

"That's just gross," Mary commented. Then, as she turned to Harry, asked, "Do I even want to know?"

Harry shook his head. "Except, it might come back."

Mary sighed and rolled her eyes. "Is there _anything_ normal about you?"

Harry thought for a moment, then, "I occasionally crash on my couch."

With an exasperated sigh, Mary said, "I guess this means you still have to do the 'wizard' stuff, huh?"

"Sorry. The supernatural things don't give a rat's ass about mortal laws. And, sometimes physics," he said.

"Fine. Just, no P.I. stuff," Mary wagged a finger at him.

Harry held up a hand. "Scout's honor. Night watchman at Wal-Mart's a better gig anyway. Lets me get a lot of reading done."

Mary snorted and ushered Marshall and Harry out to the car. They dropped Harry at his apartment, then Mary declared she needed a drink.


	5. Anthony Edward Stark

Anthony Edward Stark swaggered into the WITSEC office like he owned the place. Had he not played up having never met Mary or Marshall before, Mary might have smacked him.

They gave him the name 'Anthony Smith' and Mary was certain the choice was to try to turn Mr. Ostentatious into Mr. Boring-and-Plain. Which, she knew, was never going to happen.

Mary drove her overly chatty witness to his new home - a semi-luxurious loft apartment. She let him in and gave a vague set of directions, including spelling out very plainly that he could no longer have anything, at all, to do with Iron Man.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked as he turned to pin her between himself and the wall. "I can't build things, I have to buy off the rack - a travesty I'm almost willing to quit this gig for - _and_ I can't be Iron Man? What else? You gonna tell me I can't take you right here against this wall either?"

That, Mary was not expecting. She should have, but the gasp from her chest was all he seemed to need to know he'd caught her off-guard.

He smiled that perfect, white, boyish-charm-filled smile at her. "So, you do remember me." Mary was sure he was very pleased with himself. When his hands reached for her jacket, she knew it.

"Maybe you just have one of those faces," she said and wondered what he would look like if he shaved off the goatee.

When he leaned in to kiss her, she could swear she told her hands to push him away. 'To make him stop. She's nearly certain of it. But, her hands decided to reach for his belt all on their own. Mary was sure she tried to stop that too.

By the time she realized her pants were no longer on her body, her legs were wrapped around Tony's waist and she was trying to keep her head from cracking against the wall.

_Oh, damn._


End file.
